Many ways to make the emperor mad
by Jedi Master Kit Fisto
Summary: 80 ways to make a disgusting, wicked, evil and old Sith mad! This is not a Vader torture story! Please read and review!
1. The list

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad**_

******A/N: **

******Kit: I don't own Star wars, shimajiro, Barny, ! Please read and review! And Jedi Squirrel inspired me to write this.**

1. Dress up like him and do crazy things in front of everybody.

2. Send him messages on his phone saying, " I'll never join you!"

( say this over and over again. Don't forget to disguise your voice )

3. Send all the people that hate Palpatine after him. ( I bet he won't survive )

4. Walk up to him and start saying, " Is this annoying? Is this annoying ?"

( repeat over and over again )

5. Order everybody to call him Palpy.

6. Convince a strong Jedi master to haunt him. ( Or a really strong Sith )

7. Follow him everywhere. ( Don't let him find you )

8. Tell Palpatine that Darth Vader is your father.

9. Start rolling on the floor laughing when he is talking about something sad, depressing, or serious.

10. Make beeping noises whenever he talks.

11. Lock all the doors of his room he is staying in.

12. Sit on his throne and tell him that you are the new emperor.

13. Die his hair sparkly pink.

14. Tell him that Vader has a new wife, and he ditched Palpatine.

15. Trick him into taking girl's ballerina classes.

16. Give him a mirror.

17. Bring George Lucas to annoy Palpatine. ( George knows every secret ! )

18. Make him read horrible fanfics about him.

19. Find out his worst fears.

20. Use those fears against him.

21. Cover him in purple paint.

22. Take his lightsaber and give him a blue or green one.

23. Tell Vader that Palpatine went to the light side.

24. Start laughing when they fight against each other.

25. Ignore Palpatine when he asks you to do something.

26. Copy everything he says.

27. Send bounty hunters after him.

28. Torture him when they bring him to you.

29. Tell everybody the truth about how Palpatine looks like.

30. Start talking in different languages he doesn't know.

31. Call him stupid in one of the languages.

32. Pinch him because he isn't wearing green. ( on St. Patrick's Day )

33. Sing a really really annoying song.

34. Invite everyone to a party except for him.

35. Give everybody a present except for him.

36. If he asks why, say, " It's because you have been naughty. "

37. Send him e-mails that say ' YOU ARE A WINNER ! '

38. Make him watch Barney.

39. Pretend to miss hear what he's saying. ( Example : " I'm a Sith !" would become " I'm a Bith! " )( You know what a Bith is, right? )

40. Redecorate his room. ( Fluffy, pink, girly )

41. For halloween convince or force him to wear fairy wings, ballet dress, and hold a sparkly wand.

42. Make or force him to watch shimajiro. ( It's a stupid japanese program for kids. My dumb, weird little brother watches it ! )

43. Read his journal in front of everybody.

44. Say that he's ugly.

45. Give him a pet turtle.

46. Say that they look alike.

47. Laugh at his reaction.

48. Ask him tons of questions that are hard to answer.

49. Give him perfume. ( Because he smells bad. )

50. Add a commercial on the holonet that says, " The emperor wants a wife. Call 435-900-237."

( Do you get it? )

51. Bring the person in and say that this is his new wife.

52. Then laugh at his reaction.

53. When he passes by, ( or something ) pretend that you died because he smells really bad.

54. Give him a almost impossible puzzle.

55. Tell Vader how to do it. Have Vader do it in front of the Emperor.

56. Tell him that he'll look better with make up on.

57. Spray Sanitizer ( or something that makes stuff clean ) on whatever Palpatine touches.

58. Ask him when his birthday is.

59. When he asks say that you want to find out who is the oldest in the Empire.

60. Say that there is someone stronger in the force than Luke.

61. When he starts the hunt he'll ask you to help. Say, " No." But follow him around, don't do anything.

62. When he gives up and asks who is it? Say that it's no one.

63. Ask him if he's a girl or boy.

64. Say that you've got cookies again and again.

65. When he asks if he could have one, say that you have a lot at home.

66. Lie about really stupid things.

67. When he tries to find out about what you are thinking, sing really annoying songs in your head.

68. Ask if Palpatine has lice.

69. If he says yes, ask if Vader has them too. ( stay away from Palpatine ! )

70. Ask if he ever changes his clothes.

71. Bring a musical instrument. Play it to annoy him. ( Don't play it good. )

72. Invite all your friends over to a sleepover party in Palpatine's room.

( My friends can make really big messes )

73. Blame it on Vader.

74. Sing really loudly when you feel like it.

75. Call him stupid.

76. When you are at the dinner table with Palpatine say that he needs to get off of his chair because your imaginary friend needs one.

77. Finish all his sentences with " in accordance with prophecy "

78. Say that you want fish when they only have meat at the dinner table. ( At Palpatine. )

79. Spray him with ink from a pen.

80. Say it was on accident.

A/N:

******Kit: I hope you liked it! I hate Palpy !**

******Anakin: Me too.**

******Heathertail: Me three.**

******Ghost of Obi-wan: Me fourth.**

******( Palpatine comes from behind a tree )**

******Palpatine: I heard that! **

******( Then points at Anakin )**

******Palpatine: And you are supposed to be my loyal servant!**

******Anakin: No, that's Darth Vader. I'm Anakin Skywalker. Duh.**

******Palpatine: Arrrrggg!**

******Kit: I will continue this. Remember, please review! REVIEW!**


	2. 8 & 4

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad**_

******A/N:**

******Kit: I don't know exactly where Palpatine lives, so I decided to have him live in Coruscant.**

******Palpatine: Where in Coruscant?!**

******Kit: On the streets.**

******Palpatine: What!**

******Kit: No just kidding.**

******Palpatine: Good.**

******Anakin: Kit does not own Star Wars.**

8. Tell Palpatine that Darth Vader is your father. 4. Walk up to him and say,"Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

Kit walked over to the shiny telephone and dialed a number. At first it was quiet, but after a little while she could hear a deep voice say,

" The emperor will be here shortly after the beep. Thank you."

Kit began to grow nervous. _What if doesn't work? What if I get killed? What if-_ Her thinking got interrupted by the loud beeeeep! Kit swallowed and clutched the phone tightly. _I hope this works._

" Ummmmm-"

"Who is it! I need to work, but you are disturbing me! Hurry up!"

"Well, Uh, Darth Vader is my dad."

" What! Why didn't you say that earlier? We'll send you a ship, so come to Coruscant!"

" Where are you now?"

"On Earth."

"Okay! We are heading there now!"

Kit smiled. It worked. _The stupid Palpatine actually thought that Darth Vader was her dad! Now all I have to bring is -_

After a long time Kit was ready. She had her Dark green lightsaber, big green bag ( filled with stuff ), tons of pencils and pens, a camera, and much more. _This is going to be so fun! I can't wait! _Kit looked up into the sky and was surprised to see the _Executer _in the sky.

"Over here!"

Kit waved and hooted as she ran over to the shuttle that came down from the _Executer. _The door opened and she walked in.

" Hi."

" ………"

"Um, Hello!"

Kit shouted again. _Is this guy alive?_

" So you are Lord Darth Vader's daughter?"

"What?! I mean yes."

_Finally he talked._

" I see."

The shuttle lifted off from the ground, and it flew back up to the_ Executer_.

" Nice ship."

Kit said trying to be friendly.

"………. You will see Lord Darth Vader soon."

" What?!"

" I said you will see Lord-"

"I know I know! I just wanted to see the emperor first!"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Kit trembled with anger. _This isn't working! _The man walked over to a door and opened it with a wave.

"Lord Darth Vader is inside."

Kit went in, and the door shut with a click!

"Hello, so I heard that you are my daughter."

"Uh, yes."

"Hmmm. Palpatine will complete your training. Got it?"

_Did he say Palpatine? Yes! _

"Yes! I'm really happy! Yay!"

Vader looked up, appalled. _Why is this girl so happy? Luke would be whining or screaming. But why is she happy? _

"Palpatine is already here."

"He is? That's even better! Take me to him now!"

" Okay. But first let me ask you your name."

" It's Kit."

"Interesting."

A little while later they finally reached the room Palpatine was in. Kit was huffing and puffing from the weight of her backpack.

"I thought we would never get here."

Kit said as she crumpled to the floor.

"Come in."

Palpatine's voice commanded from inside.

"Yes Master."

Vader opened the door and dragged Kit in. Palpatine noticed her and said,

" You are very strong in the force. Join the dark side, and you will be stronger than anybody else!"

"Alright."

Kit answered taking off her cumbersome backpack.

"What?!"

Palpatine said looking down from his throne.

"No screaming? No whining? What's wrong with you? I guess it doesn't matter. Come over here."

Kit walked up the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Hi. I had to ask you a question. Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

Kit kept on repeating 'Is this annoying?' over and over again.

"YES IT IS! NOW STOP !"

But Kit kept on saying it. Darth Vader stared with a confused look under his mask. _What is she doing? _

"Guards!"

Palpatine called out. Suddenly, a couple of red guards walked in.

"Take here away!"

Palpatine ordered, pointing at Kit, who was still saying,

" Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

The guards rushed over to Kit and held her roughly, but Kit continued on.

" Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

The guards finally managed to drag her away, but Kit kept on saying,

" Is this annoying? Is this annoying?"

To be continued.….

******A/N:**

******Anakin:Kit got captured!**

******Luke Noooooo!!!!!!!**

******( Kit walks in )**

******Kit: Hi guys!**

******Anakin: You are alive!**

******Kit: Duh.**

******Luke: How did you escape?**

******Kit: I used the force.**

******Anakin & Luke: Ohhhh.**

******Kit: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. 1

_**Many ways to make the emperor mad**_

******A/N:**

******Kit: Is this annoying? Is this annoying?**

******Obi-wan's ghost: Yes it is. SO STOP !**

******Kit: Okay.**

******Heathertail: Hi!**

******Obi-wan's ghost: Heathertail! Nice to see you again!**

******Heathertail: Why are you transparant and blue? You remind me of Neptune!**

******Obi-wan's ghost: What?**

******Heathertail: Neptune! He's one of my marbles!**

******Obi-wan's ghost: I see.…..**

1. Dress up like him and do crazy things in front of everybody.

Luke sighed. _This is not going to work._ Kit was dressed as Palpatine to get 'revenge' for locking her in a cell. She said it smelled like dead jawas in there.

"Does this sound like Palpatine? NOW YOU WILL DIE !"

"Sort of. But it sounds a bit like a dying monkey."

"Oh, but they are basically the same aren't they?( Except a whole lot worse! ) "

" Ya, they are."

Luke replied.

"All right. I think I'm ready."

Kit said with a proud look on her face. She started walking toward the cafeteria door, but then stumbled over her black cloak she was wearing.

"Ow!"

"Are you all right?"

Luke asked with worry.

"Yes I am."

Kit declared as she tried to get up. But as soon as she got up at least five inches from the ground she fell down again.

"Eeeeeeekkkk!"

"Can you stand up?"

"Uh.…. I don't think so."

"Oh."

Luke crouched down and moved his hand toward Kit, who was dressed as Palpatine. She got up and smiled.

"Now I'm ready."

She said with confidence.

A little while later ( The door is really close, it's just that Kit keeps on falling ) they finally reached the door.

" I thought it would take us a whole lifetime to ge here."

Kit mumbled.

"Remember, Palpatine's voice."

Luke said.

"I know. I know."

Kit walked through the doorway, and spread her arms wide.

" Hiiiiiii!"

She screamed in Palpatine's voice to get everyone's attention.

"Look at what I can do!"

Kit pulled out her pink plastic microphone and started singing,

"_I love you_

_You love me_

_we're a happy family_

_with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_wont you say you love me too!_

_I love you_

_you love me we're friends as friends should be_

_with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_wont you say you love me too!"_

As soon as Kit finished, she set the microphone down and started dancing. Luke wondered what type of dancing it was, but he soon remembered that she had called it ballet. Kit danced with grace as she twirled and jumped. Suddenly, Kit flashed a glance at him that read _Hurry up and do it! _Luke brought the gigantic CD player out with little effort. He pressed a big red button that said play. After a little while, soft gentle music came out. Kit had told him it was called 'The dance of the suger plum fairy' or something.

Luke slowly smiled as the storm troopers and general stared at Kit with astonishment. The music was getting quieter now, so he could hear some things they were saying.

"The emperor is weird"

"I didn't know the emperor loved us.…"

"Ridiculous."

"A Sith dancing? "

"Awkward..."

The music finally stopped and Kit quit dancing. She bowed and left the cafeteria with a wide grin.

"You looked ridiculous!"

"Thank you."

Kit answered as she walked down the hall and turned to the left.

"We are going to do the exact same thing we did in that other room. Got it?"

"Got it."

They entered the big room and Kit looked around at the scared faces.

"Watch me!"

She said as she brought out a pink piano. She started playing 'Marie had a little lamb' and ' I'm a little teapot.' As soon as she finished playing those songs Kit put the piano in the pocket again and started singing 'You are my sunshine'.

" Now for the dancing."

Kit said with a evil grin. _Hahahaha Palpatine._

Emperor palpatine strode down the corridor with pride. _Now I have Vader's daughter! She will- _Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by a storm trooper laughing at him.

"What!"

The emperor shouted at the guffawing storm trooper.

"N... n... noth.… nothing."

He said as the storm trooper walked past Palpatine. _He laughed at me! I'm going to have Vader choke him ! _Emperor Palpatine thought as he entered one of the many lunch rooms. He looked around to see if anyone was causing ant chaos. Nobody was until one brave and foolish man shouted,

" Hey, Palpatine! Are you going to dance and sing again? Your dancing is awesome!"

"Dance? Sing? What?"

"Don't you remember? You came in and started singing and dancing!"

" I would never do that!"

" But you did! Check-"

The man was not able to finish his sentence because of the Sith lightning that had killed him.

" You should of listened to him! Check the security cameras!"

The emperor scowled as he left the storm troopers and generals in the room.

_Who would dare to impersonate me?_

to be continued.….

******A/N:**

******Anakin: Do you actually own a pink microphone and a piano?**

******Kit: No I don't! My little brother owns a stupid microphone though.**

******Anakin: Would you actually do those things you did?**

******Kit: No I wouldn't! I'm not that weird!**

******( Kit and Anakin looks over to Heathertail, who is showing the ghost of Obi-wan her marbles )**

******Heathertail: And this is Cranberry, Party, Angel.….**

******Anakin: Heathertail is just weird. **

******Kit: Yes she is. She even admits it! Remember, please review! Please review! Please review!**


	4. 21

_**Many ways to make the emperor mad**_

******A/N:**

******Palpatine: There you are! You were the one who dressed up like me!**

******( Kit is stil wearing those clothes)**

******Kit: Duh.**

******( Takes out lightsaber and chases Palpatine away )**

******Palpatine: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!**

******Luke: Kit does not own Star Wars.**

21. Cover him in purple paint.

Palpatine ran down the hallway passing at least forty people laughing at him. _Kit deserves a punishment! She did very embarrassing things in front of everyone, dressing up like me! _He walked into the throne room and set himself on the throne. Then he called Vader, who was standing outside chuckling.

"Come in."

He ordered to Vader. Darth Vader came in and kneeled in front of Palpatine.

" I would like you to bring Kit to me. NOW!"

"Yes Master."

Vader said as he stood up, and left the room.

A couple closets away.…

"Ow!"

"What?"

Luke asked as he reached for the small flashlight.

" You sat on my hand!"

"Sorry."

"You are forgiven."

"Thanks."

"I think we should change hiding places. Someone might find us soon."

" Uh, I guess so."

Suddenly they heard deep mechanical breathing come from right outside the tiny closet.

"Uh oh."

Luke whispered as the door slowly opened to reveal Darth Vader. Luke and Kit slowly backed away, only to hit a wall.

" So Kit, you tried to impersonate Palpatine right?"

Kit nodded slowly as she reached for her bow and arrows.

" Well, you did a great job! I wondered if I could help you."

Luke and Kit stared at Vader with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"What did you say?"

Kit asked as she set down the bow and arrows.

" I said, I can help you annoy Palpatine."

"Sure!"

She said as she slowly climbed out of the dingy closet.

" I brought a list of things to do! Read it!"

She handed Vader a copy of the list. He quickly read it and gave it back to her.

"Wow."

" I know. We are planning to cover him in purple paint. You can have those paint buckets. Got it?"

"Got it."

Vader answered as he grabbed the purple paint.

"Then follow me."

Kit walked down the stairs, turned left then right, and finally reached the throne room.

" O.k. so here's the plan. We barge in and throw paint on him. All right?"

"All right."

Luke and Vader said together. They rushed in and swung the buckets at the emperor. And just before the paint had hit Palpatine, they could see his appalled face.

"Bye-bye Palpy!"

Kit shouted as they ran out of the room.

"Arrrggggg!"

Palpatine shouted as he stood up to chase them. He ran into the hallway and looked around. _Which way did they go? _Suddenly, a small door opened, and ten storm troopers walked out. One of them saw the emperor and shouted,

"Look!"

Slowly, everybody looked over to where Palpatine was standing. The storm troopers stared at the emperor in awkward silence, but soon burst out screaming or laughing.

"Aaaahhhhh! There's a wrinkly purple man on the ship!"

"Hahahahaha! The emperor is covered in purple paint! Hahahahaha!"

"I hate the color purple!"

"Purple paint, purple paint, the emperor is covered in purple paint!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody had their own ideas, and Palpatine had a idea too.

"Now, you will all die!!!!"

He yelled out as he killed nine of the storm troopers with Sith lightning. The last one continued running and screaming,

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Purple man! Purple man! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

He soon ran into the cafeteria screaming those words and then came out with a billion other people screaming and running away from the emperor.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Evil old purple man! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

The emperor glared at them with pure anger as he walked over to his own private room to take a shower.

"The whole crew will pay for this."

He growled.

To be continued.….

******A/N:**

******Kit:Hahahaha! We have gotten our revenge!**

******( A random storm trooper runs in screaming )**

******Random storm trooper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Purple man!!!!!!!!!!!**

******Obi-wan's ghost: What?**

******Random storm trooper: !!!!!!!!! Evil purple man!!**

******( Obi-wan's ghost starts screaming )**

******Obi-wan's ghost: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! Evil purple man!!!!!!!!**

******Heathertail: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk! Purple man!!!!!!!!**

******( runs around in circles )**

******Padme: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

******Kit:STOP!!!! **

******( Every one stops )**

******Kit: Thank you. Please review! **

******( Palpatine walks in still covered in paint )**

******Palpatine: It doesn't come off.**

******( Every body starts screaming again )**

******Kit: REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. 7& 57

_**Many Way to make the emperor mad**_

******A/N:**

******Kit: Mutated green crows from Narnia are invading Coruscant!**

******Anakin: What ?!**

******Kit: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! They're coming!!**

******( Runs off )**

******Anakin: Uh.….**

******Obi-wan's ghost: Marbles!**

******Heathertail: Transformers!! Ninja Turtles! Spiderman !!**

******Anakin: Is it just me, or is everyone crazy?!**

******Darth Vader: Lightsabers!! Chocolate!! I have a cool cape!!**

******Anakin: I'm leaving.….**

******( Tries to leave,but gets stopped by Padme )**

******Padme: You can't leave ! A army of Palpatine clones are waiting outside with plastic water bottles !!**

******Anakin: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! You're driving me crazy!!!!**

******( Runs away from everyone ) **

******( I do not own Star Wars or a book about how to take care of dragons )**

7. Follow him everywhere. ( Don't let him find you! ) 57. Spray Sanitizer ( or something that makes stuff clean ) on whatever Palpatine touches.

Luke entered the dark green room owned by Kit, to see what she was doing. After they covered the emperor in purple paint, almost everyone was afraid that a Evil purple man from Mars was terrorizing the Ship, so everybody had to stay in their rooms and lock the doors. Because of that, Palpatine was really mad at Vader, Luke, and Kit ( Especially Kit ). So, he locked the door of Kit's room from the outside.

"Kit! Kit! Are you in there?!"

" What is it?!"

Luke looked down to where Kit was. It seemed that she was trying to dig her way out, and it was actually working. She looked up to him with a sheepish smile,

" Well... I was planning to escape my room."

" I understand."

Luke said as he moved to the door.

" Are you coming?"

" Me? Sure!"

Kit climbed out of the deep hole, and went to her brown closet.

" No... no... no.… that's it!!"

"What's it? Don't tell me you are playing tag with your clothes."

Luke said as he glanced outside.

" Hurry up. We don't have that much time."

"Okay, okay. Oh, I do play tag with my clothes sometimes, but I always win. I don't think they actually try."

" I'll be waiting outside."

Luke said as he went out the door. A couple minutes later, Kit walked out of her room carrying soap, A water bottle ( Made out of metal ), a sponge, a mop, and a book about how to take care of dragons.

" Are you planning to do something to Palpatine?"

Luke asked with excitement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yup."

" What are you doing this time? "

" I can't tell you. It's a secret."

" Oh. Okay. bye."

"Bye!!!!! "

Kit yelled as she went looking for Palpatine. A couple hours later, she found Palpatine walking down the hallways by himself. _Yay! I found him! _Kit thought to herself as she started following him. She grabbed her mop and started cleaning the floor behind the emperor. Palpatine looked back, and asked,

" What are you doing?!"

" I'm cleaning."

"Okay."

Kit looked up to see that Palpatine was leaning on he wall. She quickly rushed over to the wall with her sponge and started cleaning.

" Stop! You're getting my cloak wet! "

"Sorry. But you are in the way. There is a lot of dirt on the wall. "

The emperor scowled and startes moving down the hall again. He opened the black door and stepped in. Kit followed him in, and hid behind a great blue vase. She glanced around to find Palpatine. after a moment of searching, she found him seated at the table playing monopoly with a droid.

"I'm going to win!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed to the droid.

"Yes sir, you are going to win."

The droid answered with one or two beeps in his sentence. They started playing the game, and to play a game you usually have to be doing something( like moving your pieces on the board game). So obviously, Palpatine was touching the pieces on the game board. Kit decided to wait until the game was done to clean the board. After another hour of telling the droid who is better, they finally finished. The emperor won, and the droid lost.

"I'm rich!! I'm rich!! "

The emperor yelled as he threw all his money into the air.

"Yes sir, you are very rich and smart."

Kit looked over to the droid and heard a almost sarcastic tone in his voice._It sounds like the droid doesn't like him either. _She jumped out and poured the soapy water all over Palpatine, the board, and the droid.

" How dare you!!"

The emperor said, shaking his fist at Kit.

" You were making the board dirty."

Kit said as she ran out of the room. When she was safe in her cozy green room, she started to read 'How to Take Care of Dragons'.

To be continued.…..

******A/N:**

******Kit: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember how I typed Don't let him find you? Well, it's supposed to mean, don't let him know who you are.**

******Anakin: Hi! **

******Heathertail: Hi! **

******( Starts staring at Anakin )**

******Anakin: What?!**

******Heathertail: The third eye is watching you.**

******Anakin: ………**

******Kit: Don't worry Anakin, it's just another one of her crazy games.**

******Anakin: Okay.…**

******Heathertail: It's watching you.…**

******Kit: Stop! You don't have a third eye! Just stop saying that the red marble is your third eye!**

******Heathertail: All right.**

******Kit: Good. Everybody, please review! Review, review, review!! : )**


	6. 15

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad**_

******A/N:**

******Kit: Yay!! It's time for a new chapter!**

******Anakin ( Padawan ): Candy!!**

******Obi-wan ( Master ) : What?!**

******Anakin ( Padawan ) : Candy!!**

******Obi-wan ( Master) : Whatever.**

******( Obi-wan ( Master ) reaches into his pocket )**

******Obi-wan ( Master ) : Nooooooooo!!!!! Anakin, you ate my candy!!!**

******Anakin ( Padawan ) :Candy!!**

******( Runs off smiling. Obi-wan ( Master ) chases him )**

******Kit: I never knew Anakin & Obi-wan liked candy.**

******Darth Vader: May I say the disclaimer?**

******Kit: Sure.**

******Darth Vader: Jedi knight Kit Fisto does not own Star Wars or Swan Lake. And Don't forget to review! REVIW!! REVIEW!!**

15. Trick him into taking girl's ballet classes.

" Palpy, Palpy,Palpy!!!!!"

Kit yelled as she entered the throne room with a piece of paper.

"What?!"

He screamed back as he turned his throne to face Kit.

"I've got a letter for you!!"

"What letter?!" 

"This letter!"

She said as she waved the letter around to show Palpatine.

" So? Why should I care?"

"Because It's for you! See, it says, ' Join the Dangerous Ugly Myxomycete Brilliant Sith Club Today!' It's perfect for you!!"

Kit smiled.

"All right! Bring the letter up here!"

She walked up the stairs and held up the letter.

" To join, you have to sign here."

The emperor got out his purple pen, and signed, '_Darth Sidious' ._

" Wow. You have nice handwriting."

Kit mumbled to herself.

" Here you go! don't lose it!"

The emperor said with a wicked cackle.

"Okay... SO, every meeting is on Coruscant, and it's from 3:00 P.M to 5:00 P.M."

Then, Kit left the throne room with a evil grin on her face.

" The emperor is really stupid."

She said when she reached the safety of her own green room.

The Next Day.…..

Palpatine looked down to the paper Kit had gave him. It wasn't the original, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was join the Dangerous Ugly Myxomycete Brilliant Sith Club. _What's myxomycete anyways? _Then he looked up to the pink building with a sign that said, ' Girl's Ballet classes.' _Well, maybe it's a disguise. _He thought. He entered the building, and was greeted by a young pink Twi'lek.

"Uh... Hi!"

Palpatine said with a smile.

" Do you know were the Dangerous Ugly Myxomycete Brilliant Sith Club is?"

"No, but the teacher wants you."

Then the twi'lek opened the door wide to let Palpatine in.

"Ick. It smells like perfume here."

Palpatine muttered a he followed the Twi'lek. The inside of the building was even worse. It had big mirrors, sparkly ribbons, and lots of different species of girls in tutus staring at him. They soon reached the teacher who was helping a small Bith in a tutu do the splits.

" It's okay Emily, you can do it! Yay!!"

The teacher clapped her hands as the Bith looked up with a smile.

"Um, teacher."

The Twi'lek said as she tapped her small finger on the teacher's back.

"Yes Abby- Oh! you must be Darth Sidious! We received your letter! Thank you for joining the girl's Ballet classes!"

"What?! I was supposed to join the Dangerous Ugly Myxomycete Brilliant Sith Club! I'm leaving!!"

The Emperor said with a bewildered look.

" I'm sorry sir, but you will have to take the ballet class for a week."

"Why?"

" Because it says so here."

The teacher said as she pointed to the bottom of the letter.

" See, it says, ' I would like my stupid, crybaby son to learn how to be like a elegant, beautiful, graceful Ballerina. Do not let him leave for a week. Make him do a Swan Lake play in front of everybody. EVERYBODY!!!! signed, Mrs. Sidious."

" But... That's not even my mommy's name, and I'm not a crybaby!"

Palpatine cried.

" So, we can't let you out."

Then she pointed to a spot next to a small blue chiss, and a fat Kitonak.

"Your spot is between those two. And get along. I don't want any of you fighting."

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Back on the _Executer.…_

" The emperor should learn to read what he is signing."

Kit said to Luke.

" Ya. I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe dancing to some music?"

"I bet."

To be continued.….

******A/N: **

******Kit: I hope you liked that chapter! And the Dangerous Ugly Myxomycete Brilliant Sith club is supposed to stand for the dumb club. Do you get it? **

******Luke: C.I.S.T.N?**

******Anakin: What?**

******Kit: It's a secret message we made up. And luke, No.**

******Luke: Why? We spent all that time to make this secret code and you say no?!**

******Kit: Because I said so. Well anyways, heres the news,**

******I have a couple of questions for my readers and I would be very very happy if you answered them. ( Give me a private message with the answers, Don't type the full question. Only the numbers )**

******1. Your name ( Not real one, just your nickname or something that you use on this website ) :**

******2. Favorite color:**

******3. Favorite animal:**

******4. Favorite weapon:**

******5. Favorite character from a book or movie:**

******6. Favorite book:**

******7. A way to make my stories better:**

******8. A short random story containing characters from books or movies ( you may be in it ):**

******The first person to give me these answers can give me a request for a story you would want me to write. ( I will try to write it, if it isn't too long. )**

******The second person can be in one my author's notes and choose what they want to do.**

******And the third person can also be in my author's notes and chose what they want to do!**

**I will tell you if you win!! ( and the reason I would want you to do this is because it's a random thing I wanted to know about! And if you feel uncomfortable giving out this information, you don't have to do it! )**

**Anakin: Wow. That was long.**

******Kit: I know! Please review! If you review, I would be able to update way faster. REVIEW!!!!**


	7. 32

_**Many Ways To Make The Emperor Mad**_

**A/N:**

**Kit: Happy St. Patrick's Day!!**

**( Anakin comes by. Kit pinches him )**

**Anakin: Ow! What did you do that for?**

**Kit: You're not wearing green!**

**( A Random Twi'lek comes by. Kit pinches her )**

**Random Twi'lek: Hey!! Why did you pinch me?!**

**Kit: You're not wearing green.**

**Random Twi'lek: Yes I am!**

**Kit: No you are not. You are green, but you aren't wearing any green.**

**Random Twi'lek: But...but.…**

**( Runs off crying )**

**( Heathertail comes by and gets pinched by Kit )**

**Heathertail: Kit!!!**

**( Slaps Kit )**

**Kit: Hey!**

**Heathertail: I told you to not pinch me!**

**Kit: Oh, Sorry.**

**( takes out dark green lightsaber and threatens Heathertail )**

**Heathertail: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**( Runs off into Thacia )**

**Kit: I do not own Star wars. ( Thacia is this made up planet my friends made up )**

32. Pinch him because he isn't wearing green. ( on St. Patrick's day )

Kit ran into the pink building; her arms carrying boxes of clover cookies.

" Hi girls! I brought cookies for St. Patrick's day!"

Kit said as she started passing out the delicious treats. Every single girl was wearing something green. Green socks, pins, necklaces, tutus and natural green skin. Then she looked around to find Palpatine. Soon, she found him trying to reach his toes.

" Palpatine, you aren't wearing green!!"

She screeched when she saw the ugly pink tutu he was wearing.

" I know! So shut up!"

" Did you say shut up? Well, that isn't in the dictionary in my head."

Kit walked over to the emperor and pinched hard.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

" Haha."

Then Kit skipped Palpatine and gave the next girl a cookie.

**A/N:**

******Kit: Cookies!!!**

******Anakin Skywalker : Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!**

******( Runs by Kit, with a hundred people chasing him because he isn't wearing green )**

******Luke Skywalker : Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!**

******( Runs by Kit, with a thousand people chasing him because he isn't wearing green )**

******Ben Skywalker : Helpppppppppppp!!!!!!**

******( Runs by Kit, with a million people chasing him because he isn't wearing green )**

******Kit: I guess not wearing green runs in the Skywalker family. Sorry for the chapter being short! Don't forget to review!! I love you all!!!!!**

******( Passes out cookies to CookieLivcat, Jedi Squirrel, jedigal125, jedioprime, Sanala Kane12, and Anthony Alexander ) : )**


	8. 5

_**Many Ways to make the emperor mad**_

******A/N:**

******Kit: Hi!**

******Heathertail: I'm a faerie princess!**

******Kit: Oh really?**

******Heathertail: Yup!**

******Kit: Are you playing by yourself?**

******Heathertail: Nope!**

******( Obi-wan's ghost walks in wearing a dress, holding flowers and a sparkly wand )**

******Obi-wan's ghost: I'm a fairie princess too!**

******( says in a high pitched girly voice )**

******Kit: I should of guessed.…**

******Obi-wan's ghost: La la la la la la la!!**

******Heathertail: Bye!**

******( Obi-wan's ghost and Heathertail leave )**

******Kit: I do not own Star Wars.**

5. Order everybody to call him Palpy.

Kit watched Palpatine and the other girls exercise before they practiced the moves. Sometimes she would laugh at the emperor, so he would try to torture Kit with his Sith lightning. After another hour the girls finally had a break.

"Hi!!"

"Hi Kit!"

All the girls said together, besides Palpatine.

"Whenever you say something to Palpy, what do you call him by?"

" What?"

"Palpatine, Darth Sidious, the emperor, the really stupid, dumb person. You know who I'm talking about."

" Well, we usually call him Darth Sidious."

" Oh, then you can call him Palpy from now on."

" Really?! Yay!!"

" Yup! Bye!!"

Kit left the building and started walking back to the _Executer_.

A little while later.…

Kit finally reached the _Executer_ after a hour of walking.

" Hi everyone! If you ever see the emperor, or Darth Sidious, call him Palpy!"

" Okay!"

All the stormtroopers and generals said together. Kit walked back to her room andstartes eating chocolate.

******A/N: **

******Kit: Sit! Stay!Good boy!**

******Heathertail: Did you get a dog?**

******Kit: No.**

******( holds up a small black dragon )**

******Heathertail: Ah!**

******Kit: His name's Darthy! Say hi to Darthy!**

******Heathertail: Uh... Hi? **

******Darthy: Sssssssssssssssss!**

******( Spits at Anakin, who is meditating )**

******Anakin: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

******( Wakes up and looks around. Sees Darthy. )**

******Anakin: Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!**

******( Anakin faints. Darthy becomes confused )**

******Kit: Maybe Anakin is afraid of dragons. **

******Heathertail: Wake up!**

******( Tries to wake up Anakin )**

******Kit: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review ! **


	9. Continuation of chapter 8

_**Many Ways to make the Emperor Mad **_

**A/N:**

**Kit: Sorry! I should of updated sooner.**

**Anakin: Waaaaaay sooner.**

**Kit: I know. So... are you happy? I updated!**

**( Suddenly sees Heathertail sneaking down the hall )**

**Kit: Hi Heathertail! **

**Heathertail: Shhhh! Pretend that you didn't see me!**

**Kit: Huh? What are you-**

**Heathertail: SHHH!**

**( Obi-wan's ghost appears )**

**Heathertail: Super marble ducks! **

**( whispers to Obi-wan's ghost )**

**Obi-wan's ghost: Ohhhhh.…**

**Kit: What are you talking about?!**

**Obi-wan's ghost: We were talking about-**

**Heathertail: Shhh!**

**Obi-wan's ghost: Sorry.**

**Kit: What are you doing?**

**Obi-wan's ghost: Playing spies.**

**Heathertail: Why did you tell her?!**

**Kit: ( sighs ) Whatever. I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does!**

Continuation to chapter 8

" Hi Palpy!"

"Hello Palpy!"

"Good morning Palpy!"

"Hey Palp!"

"You smell weird!"

Everyone said when he passed. A couple days ago Kit had told every single person in this galaxy about the annoying little nickname she had given him. And now everyone was calling him that. Even his apprentice, Darth Vader.

"Hiya Palpy!"

A group of snickering teenagers shouted. The emperor turned. There stood three cheaply dressed girls and one laughing boy. _How dare they mock my great and awesome name! _The emperor thought.

" You have such a stupid name! I got a waaaaay cooler one. It's Travialias!"

The boy bravely hollered another insult. **( A/N: Calling Palpatine Palpy was one of the insults to the emperor. Travialias is a random name I thought up. To me it sounds a bit like a sickness or something. No offense to people who are named that. ) **Now Palpatine had finally had it. They had called him a name and they said his name was stupid. They made fun of his mom!

"Now you are going to die!"

The emperor shouted as he shot Sith lightning at the teenagers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

Soon they all fell to the ground dead.

**In Kit's room:**

"Ok Heathertail.… You can open your eyes now..."

Kit said smiling.

"Wow! Your room is so... so.… cool!"

"Thanks!"

"And this is on a Star Destroyer right?"

"Yup!"

"And Darth Vader is here right?"

"Yes!"

" How 'bout the emperor?"

"He was here too!"

"So I get to torture him or something?"

"No... but you can help me torture him!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Uh huh!"

"So what did you do this time?"

"Um... I told everybody to call him Palpy."

"Oh... were is he now?"

"I think he's on Coruscant trying to run away from this certain ballet place."

"Okay..."

**In a supermarket on Coruscant.….**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Stop chasing me!"

Palpatine screaeched at the top of his lungs while he ran into another customer.

"Hey wait! Your mom says that you have to preform in front of everybody before you can leave the ballet class!"

The teacher said as she ran after him.

"No! And that was not my mom! My mom is dead! Kit was the one who signed me up! She was also the one who wrote the note!"

"Please Palpy! You just have to come back! We can't do the play without you!"

_They can't do the play without me. Ha. Well, they don't have to do the play then. I never liked plays when kids were in them. _

"Never! If I was in the play, who would I be?"

" The dancing prune."

"What?!"

"No just kidding. You have to be the evil witch."

_The evil witch? Now that sounds good._

"Okay... I'll be in the stupid play then."

Palpatine said with a twisted evil grin. _And I know exactly what I'll do.…_

**A/N:**

**Kit: Oh No! It's a cliff hanger ending! If you want to read the next chapter sooner, please review. Reviews encourage me to write more. **

**Heathertail: They also make me happy.**

**Obi-wan's ghost: And me.**

**Anakin: And me.**

**Padme: And me.**

**Palpy: And me. **

**Kit: You guys don't do anything!**

**Everybody who said 'and me': Yes we do!**

**Kit: No you don't!**

**Everybody who said 'and me': Yes we do!**

**Kit: Okay... maybe a little bit. I do the rest. **

**Everybody who said 'and me': Thank you!**

**Kit: You are welcome! And the people who are reading this story... don't forget to review! :D**


	10. 10 & 13

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad**_

**A/N:**

**Kit: Thank you for all those reviews! I expected only one review! But because you guys were so nice to give me reviews, I typed another chapter for you!**

**Anakin: And I did too.**

**Kit: What are you talking about?**

**Anakin: I wrote my own story. It's called, '**_The Prince and the Princess_**'. I'm the prince and Padme is the princess. **_Once upon a time, there lived a prince and a princess. They loved each other, so nothing bad happened to them. _

_ The End ( Happily Ever After )_

**Kit: That's not even a story! It's just two sentences and it doesn't have a plot!**

**Anakin: You made fun of my work!**

**( starts crying )**

**Kit: Sorry!! I didn't mean to.… **

**Anakin: It's okay.… can I say the disclaimer?**

**Kit: Sure.**

**Anakin: Yay! Jedi Knight Kit Fisto doesn't own Star Wars. And I don't either.**

13. Die his hair sparkly pink. ( I won't be doing this one ) & 10. make beeping noises when he talks.

**Behind the curtains.…**

" I'm not gonna put that ugly dress on teacher!"

One of the little girls said as she glanced at the other dresses.

"Why can't I wear those?"

"Uh... because those are for the other girls."

"But that's not fair!"

Then the girl started crying. Imagine what the teacher is thinking. _Another one of those stupid crybabies who doesn't like the clothes I chose for them._

"I know it isn't fair but you have to wear it."

"Waaaaaaaaaa!!!"

**In the other corner of the room...**

"Nice black cape..."

The emperor said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"The pointed hat looks kinda strange though..."

Suddenly, a woman holding brushes and a lot of other stuff came walking in.

"Um hello! I need Palpy to come over here!"

"Okay..."

So palpatine walked over and sat himself onto the nearest chair.

" I just need to fix a couple things, so stay still."

**In the star destroyer.……**

"Heathertail! I got it! We can make beeping noises when he talks!"

Kit said as she fell of the couch.

"What a great idea!"

Heathertail responded with a giggle.

"And I already told a person to die his hair sparkly pink!"

"Cool!"

**An hour later behind the curtains.…**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! What did you do to my beautiful hair!"

Palpatine screamed when he looked over to the large mirror on the wall.

"You hardly have hair."

"I don't care! You ruined it!"

"But you can wash it off if you try really hard."

The woman said with a small sigh.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

tThe teacher peeked out the curtains.

"Uh oh... They're here all ready! Get to your places now!"

Soon everybody ran to different places on the stage. The bird in the cardboard tree, the deer next to the blue lake and the chipmunk at the foot of the tree. And it looked quite funny. The twi'lek dressed as a bird tried her best to not fall of the metal ladder that was taped to the cardboard, the human dressed as a chipmunk kept on glancing up to make sure that she would be safe if the twi'lek fell, and the girl chiss looked like she was about to collapse from the weight of her deer costume.

A little while later, the curtains lifted up. Music started playing, so the girls started dancing. They left and a different girl came on the stage. Soon, Palpatine came. He started dancing, and everybody started guffawing._ They are laughing at me!_

"Stop laughing!"

Then from the crowd, Kit made beeping noises.

"I mean it!"

More beeping noises.

"Why are you laughing at me?!"

A lot more loud beeping came from Kit.

"Because you're a old ugly man!"

The whole crowd shouted together.

"I'm not ugly!"

And of course, Kit beeped again. now the emperor was really mad. He shot Sith lightning at everybody, except they all survived.

"Why didn't it work?!"

"Beep!"

**A/N:**

**Kit: All my chapters are going to be short. Sorry!**

**Darthy: Hissssssss!**

**Kit: I know. **

**Heathertail: Are you going to say it?**

**Kit: Say what?**

**Heathertail: That!**

**Kit: Oh... Ya....I'll say it. I do not own Star Wars.**

**Heathertail: Not that one! the other one!**

**Kit: Uh.… oh! I remember! If you want torture Palpy with me, try to guess my most favorite Star Wars character. ( You must have a account and you have to be the first person to ge it right if you want to be in it. )**


	11. 16

_**Many Ways To Make The Emperor Mad**_

**A/N:**

**Heathertail: I'm a duck! Are you a duck?**

**Obi-wan's ghost: No, I am a human.**

**Heathertail: Oh.... I thought you were a duck disguised as a human.…**

**( Obi-wan's ghost feels sad for Heathertail )**

**Obi-wan's ghost: Um... I am a duck.**

**Heathertail: Really? Yay!**

**Kit: Hi!**

**Heathertail: Are you a duck?**

**Kit: No way!  
**

**Heathertail: Then you're a duckless one!**

**Kit: What?!**

**Heathertail: Duckless one! Duckless one!**

**Kit: ( sighs ) I do not own Star Wars.**

**( Note: She actually did this at school one time. She did it to the teacher, different classes, to me.... you get the picture )**

16. Give him a mirror.

" You ruined the play!"

The teacher shouted at Palpatine after everybody left.

"That was my plan. So, ha!"

Palpatine said back, sneering.

" And I'm ruined! I don't have a job, and everybody hates me! So, get out and stay out!!!"

The teacher kicked Palpatine out into the dirty streets and slammed the door, crying.

"Humph. What a mean teacher. "

The emperor muttered to himself as he called a shuttle to pick him up.

**A couple minutes later....**

" No, you idiot! I said to clean my hair, not shave it!"

The emperor screeched when Darth Vader started shaving part of his hair off.

"But that's the only way master! It wouldn't come off!"

"Oh. Then you may continue."

Soon, Darth Vader finished shaving Palpatine's hair. He didn't look that much different, but don't tell him that ( He already is losing hair ). Then Kit came running in with a mirror.

" You should look at yourself."

She giggled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I look horrible! I can't date with a woman looking like this!"

He screamed.

"What if you wore a wig?"

Kit suggested, as she caught the flying mirror.

"What a great idea! Vader, get me a wig. NOW!"

**A/N: **

**Kit: Somebody did get it right, but I decided to let them in next time. I will have a contest again sometime!**

**Anakin: I brought tea bags!**

**Kit: Good for you.**

**Heathertail: I brought a cup!**

**Kit: Good for you.**

**Yoda: And brought hot water I did.**

**Kit: Good for- wait.… I can make tea!**

**( Grabs the tea bag, pot full of water and cup, and leaves )**

**Anakin: But those wer for Padme!**

**Heathertail: That cup is a gift for my mom!**

**Yoda: Hot water for my bath it is!**

**Anakin, Heathertail, and Yoda: Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!**


	12. 49

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad **_

**A/N:**

**Kit: I have just realized that there is a cat in Warriors named Heathertail. So whenever you see the name Heathertail, think of girl with short brown hair.**

**Anakin: Were did I pu my lightsaber? Kit, have you seen my lightsaber?**

**Kit: Noooooo.…. ( sarcastically )**

**Anakin: Hey.… give it back!**

**Kit: I don't have it! ( runs away. )**

**( Anakin goes after her )**

**( Kit comes back )**

**Kit: I don't own Star Wars.**

49. Give him perfume.

" Palpy, you look like a banana."

Kit said as she passed by the angry emperor.

"I do not!"

He said back.

"Yes you do. And here's some perfume I got for you."

The emperor looked down at the sparkly pink perfume bottle in bewilderment. Then Kit stopped and said.

" You smell bad."

Palpatine looked up and thought,_ I am insulted! I do not smell bad, look weird, or look like a banana! _Then he smashed the bottle on the ground, and stalked away.

" Hey! That stuff costed me a dollar you know! "

Kit hollered from down the hall.

**A/N: **

**Kit: Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Heathertail: I am a cat.**

**Kit: No you're not.**

**Heathertail: Yeah! Of course I am! Meow!**

**Kit: You'll never be able to be a cat...**

**( walks away muttering something abou how stupid Heathertail is, and why Anakin Skywalker married Padme )**


	13. 12 & 11

_**Many Ways to Make the Emperor Mad**_

**A/N:**

**Kit: Hi! We have a guest today.…. named Stabby!**

**Stabby: Uh... hi!**

**Anakin: Hi.**

**Heathertail: Hi Stabby! I hope you like it here!**

**Stabby: Sure...**

**Kit: So do you want to say the disclaimer?**

**Stabby: Yeah! Jedi Knight Kit Fisto does not own Star Wars or Harry Potter or Barbie.**

11. Lock all the doors of his room that he's staying in. 12. it on his throne and tell him that you're the new emperor. ( whatever )

Kit, Stabby and Heathertail quietly ran to the door of Palpy's room and locked it.

"Ha. He won't be able to get out."

Kit whispered with a grin.

"Yeah. I bet he'll start panicking."

Stabby snickered.

Then they all ran into the throne room giggling.

"Okay... so I'm the emperor and you guys are my royal guards. Got it? "

" Yup."

"Sure."

Soon, Kit was sitting on the throne with a Harry Potter book and a cup of tea, Stabby was sitting on a green couch near the door reading another book while Heathertail was.… being herself.

"Do you think Palpy would get mad?"

"Yup!"

Kit replied flashing a big smile to Stabby.

"Oh."

**15 minutes later... in Palpy's room.**

" Why won't the door open?!"

Palpatine screeched as he accidentally pulled off the door handle.

"Because you're an idiot!"

He heard Kit say through the speakers.

"I am not!"

Palpatine shouted back.

"Yes you are!"

Stabby said.

"Shut up! "

Palpatine shot Sith lightning at the speakers, and they blew up into a big ball of fire.

"Ah!"

**Throne room...**

"Drat. I wanted to start singing a really stupid song."

Kit murmured.

"Oh well. Should we let him out now?"

Heathertail asked after drinking her fiftieth cup of coffee ( Heathertail doesn't actually drink coffee ).

"Ya."

A little while later Stabby threw a bomb at Palpy's door and ran back to the throne room. Then, a slightly burnt and angry Palpatine walked in.

"Why are you siting on my chair?!"

"Because I felt like it."

"Get off!"

"No way. I rule this place. Go away. Heathertail or Stabby, if you want to throw Palpatine out the air lock, you can do that."

And of course Stabby and Heathertail happily grabbed Palpy and threw him out the air lock.

To be continued.…

**A/N:**

**Kit: Wow. I can't believe I did that.**

**Stabby: Did what.**

**Kit: Watch the first couple seconds of Barbie and the nutcracker.**

**Stabby: Why did you do that?!**

**Kit: Well... I put it in to annoy my little brother. I was making fun of it and stuff, when my little brother came and started screaming at me. Then I left the room to read a book. It was stupid. And for your information, I do not like Barbie whatsoever. **

**Anakin: What's a Barbie?**

**Stabby: It's a real skinny, weird, freaky doll that girls like to play with.**

**Anakin: Oh... those things. Ahsoka has one. She named it princess Beautiful. All the other girl Jedi have them too. I heard that Ventress and Dooku play with them.**

**Kit and Stabby: Uh...**


End file.
